Lembranças
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Harry acha lembranças de sua mãe, e, elas lhe revelam algo...


**Nome da fic:**** Lembranças 3.**

**Presenteado****: ****Estamos Nas Masmorras**

**Autora: ****Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Beta-reader: ****Estamos nas Masmorras.**

**Shipper: ****Severus Snape/ Lily Evans.**

**Censura: ****Livre.**

**Gênero: ****DRAMA.**

**Resumo: ****Severus fala com Lily pela ultima vez...**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: ****Ao Sev... Por existir! E ter esse patrono Fofo!**

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: ********** *****,3, e a vocês que me lêem!**

**Disclaimer: ****O Sev, O patrono do Sev e a Lily pertencem há Madame Rowling, Ok?**

**Notas: ****Sabem o porquê de eu por a imagem do patrono do Snape? Não? Nem eu! **

**Notas dois: Esta fic... Ah, esquece!**

**Lembranças 3.**

Harry havia encontrado uma caixa nos escombros da casa de seus pais, em Godric´s Hollow. Uma caixa fechada por encantamentos que somente um membro da família poderia abrir. Dentro dela, havia dois frascos. No interior de cada um havia algo aquoso que ele bem sabia o que era: fragmentos de lembranças. Cada frasco tinha uma etiqueta meio desgastada pelo tempo, onde se lia as palavras " Lilian" em um e "Tiago" em outro.  
Ele aparatou em seu jardim. Gina não estava em casa. Ele correu para sua penseira, depositou o líquido do frasco que continha as lembranças de sua mãe e mergulhou.

Harry estava em Hogsmeade. Sua mãe descutia com Snape, na casa de chá da Madame Pudifoot, onde ele esteve no seu quinto ano de Hogwarts com Cho Chang. Lílian estava vermelha de raiva. Severo, por sua vez tinha os olhos brilhantes, prestes a chorar.  
- O seu problema, Sev, é que você chama todos os iguais a mim de Sangue Ruim. Isso me ofende muito. Vocês atacaram a Maria MacDonald só porque os pais dela são trouxas!  
- Não fui eu quem a ataquei, foi o Mulci...  
- Mas você estava junto. Você nem ao menos os impediu. Ela poderia ter morrido, ficou uma semana no St. Mungus! Tem idéia da gravidade disso?- Ela estava atônita.  
- Lilly, eu não a trouxe aqui para discutir isso. Eu a trouxe aqui para dizer...- ele hesitou.  
Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos. Seu rosto mudou: ela agora o olhava com um olhar apaixonado, o mesmo olhar que Harry tinha quando beijou Cho pela primeira vez, na sala precisa.  
- Lilly, eu te amo. Eu quero muito que você aceite ser minha namorada!  
Harry sentiu que ele disse isso do fundo do coração. Agora era Harry quem estava quase chorando.  
- Sev, eu...- ela estremeceu- Eu já estou saindo com alguém!  
Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Severo, mas ele as enxugou com um movimento brusco.  
- Ótimo. E quem é ele?- Todo amor que havia no olhar de Severo se esvaiu.  
- É o...- ela hesitou- O Potter.  
- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA, LILIAN? - Snape estava berrando. Todos os casais ao redor estavam olhando confusos- O POTTER? AQUELE IDIOTA DO POTTER...  
- Sev, ele é uma boa pessoa. Você só precisa conhecê-lo...  
- Isso nunca vai acontecer, Lilian.- Mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos- Potter é um metido, um imbecil. Quer saber, vocês se merecem: O imbecil Potter e a sangue ruim Evans!  
E dizendo isso saiu.

A cena mudou.  
O cenário era Hogwarts, no salão principal. Harry avistou Lílian. Ela estava com Tiago na mesa da Grifinória. Ele estava lhe contando sobre passes de Quadribol. Ela parecia não lhe dar atenção, olhava a todo instante para a mesa da Sonserina, parecendo preocupada com alguém. Harry sabia que ela estava olhando para Severo Snape. Ele estava com um olhar abatido e profundas olheiras e percebeu que ela o olhava, mas virou o rosto, com um ar frustrado.  
Lilian não parava de olhar para Severo. Tiago nem percebia a ausência dela, entretido em uma conversa sobre animagos com Lupin, Sirius e Pettigrew. Os olhos de Harry ficaram marejados ao ver seus entes já falecidos ali tão nitidamente.

Mais um clarão e a cena muda novamente.  
Agora os pais de Harry estavam casando.  
Ela estava linda. Ao seu redor pequenas fadas voavam, mas ela ainda carregava o mesmo olhar de melancolia, enquanto andava em direção ao noivo. Trazia nas mãos um buquê de orquídeas.  
Harry observou que seu pai havia penteado os cabelos, provavelmente pela primeira vez. Notou também que vestia um belo terno e carregava um enorme sorriso.  
Harry reconheceu a maioria dos convidados: os primeiros membros da Ordem da Fênix, incluindo os pais de Neville Longbotton, Batilda Bagshot e o próprio Alvo Dumbledore, vestindo uma longa capa azul marinho.  
No meio do caminho, Lilian pára. Olha para os convidados, procurando alguém. Ela respira fundo e segue para o altar. Uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto. Tiago sorri para ela e segura sua mão.

O casamento se dissipa. Agora Harry está vendo Lílian sorrir para Tiago, que brinca com o pequeno Harry na sala de estar da casa da família Potter, em Godric´s Hollow.  
Mais lágrimas escorrem dos olhos do Harry adulto. Lágrimas de felicidade.  
Mas os risos são interrompidos por um patrono, uma corça prateada que aterrissa ao lado da mãe de Harry e interrompe o momento de lazer da família Potter.  
Então, o patrono disse em uma voz de aflição que Lilian conhecia:  
- Lilly, fuja. comensais estão vindo. Ele está vindo. - a família se olha, aterrorizada- Lílian, você precisa ser rápida. Fuja. Me perdoe, Lilian.  
E com essas palavras, o patrono de Snape desaparece.  
O pequeno Harry dá uma gostosa gargalhada. O Harry adulto observa a cena sem piscar.  
- Essa voz, Lilly. Era o ranhoso?- Tiago olha com uma cara intrigada para a esposa.  
- Precisamos fugir, querido. Voldemort está vindo. O Harry...  
Ela foi interrompida por um barulho. Um som alto, que significava que o aviso miadura foi acionado. O feitiço Fidellius foi quebrado.  
Tiago correu e observou pela janela. Lord Voldemort estava no portão, ladeado por seus Comensais da Morte.  
- Corra Lilian, eu o atraso. Vá para o quarto, sele a caixa de nossas lembranças com o encantamento que Dumbledore lhe ensinou e peça a ajuda da Ordem.- Um estampido. A porta estremeceu. - Corra, Lilly. proteja o Harry.  
Lílian corre para o quarto de Harry com o bebê no colo e tranca a porta com um encantamento.  
Harry observa sem poder ajudar o pai. A porta se abre. Voldemort caminha na direção de Tiago, bloqueando todas as maldições lançadas pelo inimigo.  
- Você é corajoso, Potter. Lord Voldemort aprecia a coragem. - o tom de escárnio em suas palavras fez Harry trincar os dentes.  
-Sabe, se você tivesse entrado para a Sonserina eu teria prazer em tê-lo entre meus Servos.  
-Eu nunca serviria alguém tão cruel como você! - Disse Tiago friamente.  
- Que puro derramado...Avada Kedavra!  
Harry gritou, mas ninguém podia ouvi-lo.  
O clarão de luz verde atingiu Tiago, que foi arremessado conta a parede da sala de estar.  
A risada maléfica de Belatriz Lestrange ecoou em seus ouvidos.  
- E agora, o garoto.- Voldemort disse com um sorriso triunfante e seguiu casa adentro.  
Os Comensais fizeram menção de acompanhá-lo, mas ele os impediu:  
- Eu devo matá-lo.  
- Milorde. A sangue ruim Evans está com ele. deixe-me cuidar dela.- Suplicou-lhe Belatriz.  
- A criança é o meu alvo, não a garota.  
- Milorde...  
- Cale-se, Belatriz.- Ele ordenou.  
Belatriz Lestrange afastou-se .  
Voldemort subiu a escada, em direção ao quarto do bebê Potter.  
O Harry adulto correu e entrou no quarto antes dele, a tempo de ver a mãe abraçando o bebê, extrair e guardar a lembrança.  
Ele foi expelido da penseira, o que significava que as lembranças de sua mãe haviam terminado.  
Mas ele sabia como a história terminava: Lilian era morta, tentando protege-lo.  
Harry sentou-se em uma poltrona e porque nunca havia assistido aquela lembrança. Chorou porque viu o pai morrer. Mas chorou principalmente porque soube que seus pais o amavam tanto a ponto de darem a vida protegendo-o.  
Ele pegou a caixa, analisou-a e a fechou, deixando o frasco com as lembranças de Tiago intocado.  
Harry ouviu um estalo:era Gina levantou-se da poltrona, secou suas lágrimas, e foi encontrá-a no jardim.  
Ela estava linda. Seus cabelos ruivos flamejavam à luz do luar. Fazia um ano que haviam se casado; Um ano desde a morte definitiva de Lord Voldemort.  
Ela caminhou em sua direção, com um enorme sorriso.  
Nesse momento, Harry pode sentir o quanto amava Gina; O quanto ela era especial para ele, pois ela era a primeira família de verdade que ele teve desde a morte de Lilian e Tiago. 

_**N/A: *Chorando mares* Lily, Sev, Tiago...**_

_**AAAAH! Que é que eu vou fazer sem a saga de Harry Potter?**_

_**Harry Potter não pode ter fim, pode?**_

_**Harry e seus amigos são únicos e nunca serão esquecidos! NUNCA!**_

_**Harry Potter nunca terá fim!**_

_**É isso aí, minha N/A, é isso... E...**_

_**EU VOU VOLTAR! *Risada Sinistra, Maldosa, Maléfica, Maliciosa...***_

_**PS: Eu amo dizer isso... Eu vou voltaaar!**_


End file.
